Best Two Out of Three?
by InLoVeWiThAmOnStEr2
Summary: Carmilla comes home to Laura dressed in nothing but a pair of boy-shorts and an over-sized sweatshirt. What else is she supposed to do?


Carmilla's POV

I walk into the living room to see Laura sitting up on the leather sofa, wearing my favorite lazy outfit of just boy-shorts and one of my old softball sweatshirts, my iPad propped up casually against her tanned knees.

I smile as I kneel on the wooden floor in front of her, gently tugging the iPad from her fingers and placing it on the side table, whispering playfully, "None of that, baby. I'm starving, and the only thing around here to eat is you."

She swats my hands away playfully as I reach for hers, and I grab her wrists as I lean down to kiss her, pressing mine to hers with a familiar ease, feeling Laura smile slightly against my lips.

Laura pretends to resist at first, but before long she is kissing me back with all teeth and tongue and aggression. I drop her wrists in surprise but then quickly move my hands to her softly toned legs, massaging them with my thumbs, pressing into the skin of her inner thighs. I hear her moan softly into my ear and it makes me shudder involuntarily.

I grip her thighs and spread her legs wider, my tongue sliding along her lips and our bodies pressing together as she slips her hands under my formal button up work shirt and run her hands up my back, Laura's short fingernails scraping lightly against my skin. I know there'll be scratches when I check later.

My hands inch up her thighs, teasing her, as I nibble playfully against her lower lip. She gasps into my mouth as I lay my palm between her legs, pressing it flat against her. Laura pushes down on it immediately and I have to bite my lip to hold in a moan. I toss the cushions onto the floor impatiently and she falls lightly against the sofa with a light giggle that drives me insane.

She arches her back, pressing herself more firmly against me and slowly gyrating her hips against mine. I drop my lips to her neck, kissing and sucking smooth skin as the sound of her moans fill my ears. The curve between Laura's jaw and her neck is her weak spot.

I feel her panties growing wet beneath my touch as my fingers massage her through the thin cloth, and her increasingly sexy moans grow louder and louder, dark pupils dilated with need and loud gasps in between moans. She's so fucking beautiful.

I grab her waist pulling her closer to me. Her shirt rising up a little, a devilish grin forming on my face.

I grab hold of the waistband of her panties, yanking them off in one swift movement, exposing her to me. My eyes widen as I take in her perfection, and she stare intently back at me. Love and lust clear in her dark brown eyes. All I'm thinking is how much I want her in my mouth. Laura groans in frustration as I kiss her inner thighs slowly. "Carmilla, fuck…"

I toss her panties to the floor, not caring where it landed, and I slide my hands up under her shirt and caress her perfect breasts, palms rubbing against her hard nipples. I nestle my head between her thighs and my tongue traces the outline of her lips. The faint taste of Laura against my lips makes my own panties drenched. The mere thought of her wanting me as much as I did drives me crazy.

I eagerly press my lips to her clit, taking her fully into my mouth just as I would kiss her lips. Laura moans loudly and drapes her legs over my shoulders. My tongue exploring inside her, licking her sweet juices. _She tastes so fucking amazing_ , it'll never ever get old.

The more I lick, the louder she moans and I don't want it to end. So, I pause every few seconds in anticipation of her loud groan of frustration and she pulls my long hair and pushes my face up against her. I slide my hands from her breasts to underneath her, dragging my fingernails lightly down her back until my hands are grasping her ass cheeks. _Her ass is so perfect._ If possible, Laura's moans get louder and I smile, one teasing lick down her entire slit. "Fuck… Carmilla… inside baby, inside –"

Her ass is lifted high into the air as she pressed entirely into my mouth. My fingers dig into the skin of her ass cheeks as my tongue slides from her tight, wet slit up to her clit.

The tip of my tongue begins lightly flicking her swollen, sensitive clit as she gasps with pleasure. Laura brushes my hair out of my face affectionately, and I feel her ass cheeks tense as I grip them tightly. Goddamn, who knew her strange yoga obsession would create these – oh that moan.

My mouth is still glued to her as I slowly raise from my knees to my feet, raising her into the air and rolling her back so that only her shoulders are touching the sofa. My lips close around her clit, sucking hard. She moans so loudly that I find myself moaning with her. _Baby, you're so beautiful_.

Laura grasps a fistful of my hair and moans loudly as my tongue licks in variations of rapid flicks. Slow but thorough teases, flicking and licking her swollen clit as I slide a hand from her firm ass cheek along her entrance. Laura's legs widen even further and I smile at how much she wants me.

"Carmilla – _Jesus motherfucking Christ_ – fuck – Carmilla…"

We lock eyes and hers grow larger. I smoothly slide a finger inside her, her wetness seeping down my hand. Laura's tight walls clench around me and I suck her clit as deep as possible into my mouth. She tastes better and better the longer I lick, and I don't care that my tongue is getting kind of tired; I want to see her unravel. She presses down against my mouth and fingers. I desperately try to hold onto her. I add another finger inside her and she pulls my hair so hard that it hurts, but I don't care. _You taste so fucking good_.

My tongue furiously licks against her sensitive clit as my finger explores inside her. My hand caresses her ass cheeks, the pleasure so intense her thighs are squeezing my head tightly between them. Her moans of satisfaction are reverberating loudly around the room. Her moans seem to be echoing everywhere and I smirk.

Suddenly, Laura thrusts her hips hard and screams in ecstasy, jerking my neck hard as my mouth remains locked to her clit. My fingers thrusting rhythmically to her gyrations, the orgasm ripping through her entire body from head to toe. I see only the whites of her eyes as they roll back into her head, her back arched against the brown leather. She's still shuddering as I ride the aftershocks out with her.

She falls back heavily on the couch and I lie on top of her, kissing her forehead softly.

After a moment of silence, I hear her mumble against my shoulder, "best two out of three?"


End file.
